Persona Equivocada
by Kiri Namikase
Summary: Las decisiones tienen consecuencias Camus, tú más que nadie debería saberlo… -No Camus, no hay nada que perdonar por que las consecuencias no recayeron en mi… amigo mío te estas disculpando con la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA EQUIVOCADA**

Resumen: _Las decisiones tienen consecuencias Camus, tú más que nadie debería saberlo…_

 _-No Camus, no hay nada que perdonar por que las consecuencias no recayeron en mi… amigo mío te estas disculpando con la persona equivocada._

Renuncia: Tanto el manga como el anime de Saint Seiya le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Clasificación: G

Autor: Kiri Namikase

Tipo: Angustia/romance/amistad

Advertencia: YAOI leve, No tengo Beta asi que perdón por los errores, si me los notifican hare lo posible para corregirlos pero si alguien se ofrece como Beta estaré encantada, está pensado con un One Shot pero si la inspiración llega de pronto hago una continuación desde la perspectiva de Camus.

Personajes _:_ Camus, Milo, mención de Surt.

Numero de palabras: 1589

Pov Narrador:

Loki tenía a Gungir pero los doce caballeros dorados estaban reunidos para derrotarlo atacaban en parejas con algunas conversaciones de por medio cuando llego el turno de los caballeros de Acuario y escorpio cuando se estaban preparando para atacar…

-Milo…-llamo Camus.

El caballero de escorpio desvió la mirada un segundo para ver las intenciones de su compañero y hayo en sus ojos la intención de disculparse por lo que…

-Para, NO ES EL MOMENTO, tenemos que derrotar a Loki…-lo interrumpió Milo con una sonrisa para continuar con su ataque, acuario asintió y lanzo su ejecución de la aurora a la par de la aguja escarlata de su amigo.

Cuando el humo desapareció después que Loki recibiera los ataques de Aioros y Saga los caballeros observaron horrorizados la aparente falta de daño del falso dios mientras que este con una sonrisa socarrona los ataco con la lanza gungir que si no fuera por la rápida reacción de los caballeros de Libra, Acuario, Aries y Virgo los manda a los doce derechito al hades y no exactamente para derrotar al dios del inframundo causando que la desesperanza apareciera en los corazones de nuestros valientes guerreros si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de la diosa Atena que mando pétalos de su sangre para que pudieran convocar las armaduras divinas que les permitió derrotar a Loki. (En otras palabras a parte del dialogo de escorpio y acuario, sucedió lo mismo que en la saga alma de oro)

Pov Milo.

Mis compañeros se empezaron a marchar para permitirle privacidad a Aioria en su despedida de Lyfia aunque yo solo me quede observando desde lejos, mientras que veía a Aioria entregarle a Lifya el colbante de Aioros no pude evitar negar con la cabeza, recipiente de Odin o no, Lyfia no me impresionaba, francamente siempre pensé que Aioria estaba enamorado de Marin… aunque talvez no soy el más adecuado para opinar sobre el amor o de asuntos del corazón, pensé con la mirada desenfocada en dirección del caballero de Acuario, una vez me pensé enamorado de él y creí conocerlo mejor que nadie, incluso el mismo y que por lo menos el me consideraba su mejor amigo por lo cual los únicos lazos más importantes eran con el caballero de cisne al cual veía como a un hijo y con nuestra diosa Atena pero la pelea contra Surt me demostró lo equivocado que estaba… cuando luchábamos con Loki le reste importancia aquel asunto pero no sabía que pensar sobre eso… NO, la verdad es que si tenía una opinión sobre las disculpas de Camus lo que no sabía era como se sentía al respecto de la relación de ambos, claro si es que había un lazo que los uniera…aunque tal vez si había un lazo que los unía, o por lo menos esperaba que así fuera al fin de cuentas ambos eran leales a Atena…pero… ¿lo eran? …aquella noche en el santuario y la decisión de Camus con respecto a Surt…BASTA ambos eran leales a Atena, DEBIAN SERLO, podía dudar de todo menos de eso…

-¿Milo?- escuche con sobresalto una voz detrás de mí, me había quedado muy absorto en mis pensamientos, gire para ver quién era aunque ya lo suponía al fin de cuentas- Camus- era de quien había estado pensando.

Acuario levanto sus cejas, supongo que no esperaba tomarme de sorpresa, vi en sus ojos que quería continuar con su disculpa por lo cual cuando empezó a hablar lo interrumpi.

-Milo yo quería…-

-Para, no te disculpes, no hay nada que perdonar caballero de Acuario - vi en sus ojos una esperanza naciente por lo cual espere a sus siguientes palabras deseando no tener que aclarar mi respuesta, porque, era verdad no había nada que perdonar aunque no era por el motivo que él esperaba.

-Me alegro amigo mío- dijo él dando por hecho… vaya parecía que tendría que aclararse.

-Caballero de Acuario- resalte, y continúe con la mayor delicadeza que pude- no, Camus, no hay nada que perdonar por que las consecuencias de tus decisiones no recayeron en mí, me pudiste lanzar por un barranco y hacerme caer en la trampa de fuego de esa excusa de guerrero pero los caballeros de Virgo y Géminis me ayudaron en aquellas ocasiones y mi caída ante Yggdrasil fue causada por mis propias decisiones por eso no hay nada que perdonar-

-Pero aun así eres mi amigo y yo…-contesto algo perturbado y yo solo pude suspirar, tal parecía que me quería hacer las cosas difíciles.

-No importa, tus decisiones son tuyas al igual que las consecuencias de estas, amigo mío te estas disculpando con la persona equivocada- intente desviar la conversación aunque el "amigo mío" lo dije algo dubitativo ya que no estaba seguro si en mi corazón ese término aún se aplicaba pero por el pasado que nos unía no era mi deseo lastimarlo pero aun así no había manera de evitarlo si él deseaba continuar con esta conversación de por lo cual continúe- las consecuencias de tus acciones no cayeron en mí, sino en el pueblo de Asgard, en los inocentes que fueron sacrificados para el despertar de Gungir mientras que tú estabas cerca, los cuales no salvaste por cumplir tu promesa con Surt- continúe ocultando mi molestia con de pronunciar ese nombre.

-PARA, entiendo que estés enojado por mi decisión, pero entiende que se lo debía a Surt su hermana…-

-TE EQUIVOCAS, TU NO ENTIENTDES COMO ME SIENTO, ACASO NO JURASTE AL RECIBIR TU ARMADURA PROTEGER A TODOS LOS INOCENTES, o es que una promesa con un humano es más importante que tu promesa a un dios? porque talvez la muerte de la hermana de Surt haya sido la muerte de una inocente causada por ti, pero aquello fue un accidente; en cambio las vidas de los inocentes que se perdieron cuando Yggrasil los absorbió, NO LO FUE, aquellas vidas se perdieron de manera planificada, vidas que debiste de haber intentado salvar pero en vez ayudaste a condenar por una promesa, intentaste lavarte las manos de la sangre de un inocente manchadoras con la sangre se cientos de inocentes, no me vengas con la excusa de una promesa, acaso salvaste el alma de ese sujeto? Acaso no será juzgado por las muertes que causo? Mas importante el alma de uno vale más que la vida de cientos en tu opinión como caballero?- termine enojado, pero…

-BASTA MILO SOLO LO DICES POR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI- lo mire anonadado, parecía una bestia acorralada pero, ¿Cómo había llegado a tan ridícula conclusión?

-En el pasado eso hubiera sido cierto pero ahora…- conteste con un suspiro- ahora eso no importa, honestamente no sé qué siento hacia ti, más importante aún no se si siento ALGO hacia ti –continúe con renuencia al ver en sus ojos como mis palabras lo lastimaban pero ya que, debí evitar esta conversación, mejor aún debí marcharme en vez de quedarme observando a Aioria pero ya solo me quedaba continuar – pero te equivocas si crees que mi opinión esta nublada por mis sentimientos, al fin de cuentas esta generación de caballeros dorados solo nos lastimamos en ese aspecto, Aioros lastimo a Aioria con su decisión hace 14 años a pesar de haber sido la mejor decisión como caballero y todos perjudicamos a Aioria por años con el estigma de hermano del traidor pero él no lo sostuvo contra nosotros, incluso lo podría llamar como uno de mis mejores amigos aunque el pasado no está perdonado, Saga y Kanon se perjudicaron entre si y al santuario, de niño los admiraba mucho por lo cual me dolió enterarme de la verdad pero eso no impidió que Kanon fuera nuestro compañero en la batalla contra Hades, batalla que por cierto aún no termina y que le agradezca a Saga su anterior ayuda- continúe mirando el eclipse- así que no digas que los sentimientos nublan mi juicio porque no soy ni el primer caballero de ser lastimado emocionalmente, ni fue la primera herida emocional que he recibido- finalice pensando en su encuentro con Hyoga, a pesar de que sé que considera al cisne como un hijo también sé que este no necesitaba el cero absoluto para alcanzar el séptimo sentido, al fin de cuentas Degel de Acuario solo lo alcanzo después de haber recibido su armadura en una misión y es imposible ser un caballero dorado sin tener el séptimo sentido, por lo cual me lastimo mucho enterarme de la muerte de Camus en aquella ocasión, pensándolo bien fue aquel suceso lo que mato mis esperanzas románticas con Camus, y no por que estuviera muerto sino porque si estaba muerto era porque a mi forma de ver yo no había sido lo suficientemente importante por enseñarle el séptimo sentido sin morir al cisne, las esperanzas murieron aquel día y los sentimientos románticos se desvanecieron antes del inicio de la guerra santa.

-Crei, crei que, nosotros…- dijo dubitativo Camus, cuando lo volví a mirar me pareció un niño perdido, lamentablemente en aquel momento entendí que en algo tenía razón, tal vez el final de mis sentimientos amorosos por él se dio a causa de la batalla en las doce casas pero el final de nuestra amistad se dio en este asunto en Asgard…

-Lo siento – dije depositando un pequeño beso en su frente como despedida para posteriormente girarme a ver que Aioria ya casi terminaba de hablar con Lyfia – recuerda que no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar- dije antes de marcharme, al fin de cuentas ¿Qué más podía decir?.

 **¿FIN?**

Bueno la verdad es que siempre que he leo algo de este tema siempre se centra en la relación entre ellos por cual a pesar de ser fan de esta pareja quería centrarme en las repercusiones de las acciones de Camus con respecto a su voto a Atena… espero que no lo odien y que disfruten el final de sus vacaciones si es que no se les acabaron ya.


	2. Chapter 2

OPORTUNIDAD PERDIDA

 **POV Camus**

Justicia, honor, lealtad… algunos de los adjetivos que tanto los caballeros como los aprendices al servicio deben cumplir a lo largo de su vida en pos de la protección de los inocentes sin embargo en mis tiempos de aprendiz en vez de proteger accidentalmente mate a un inocente, la hermana de mi amigo Surt… mi primer fracaso al servicio de la diosa y ni siquiera portaba la armadura en ese momento, por ese motivo prometí que algún día ayudaría a Surt, al amigo que me perdono por aquel error en pos de algún día luchar juntos por la justicia.

-salto temporal-

Traición… ese era la emoción que se reflejó en los ojos de Milo cuando con Surt lo lanzamos por aquel acantilado… pero está vivo… creo… ya después le explicare lo que paso.

_salto temporal_

Milo no entendió y ahora ya no podre explicarme ya que mi mejor amigo, la persona que por amor, a respetado todas mis decisiones, se sacrificó frente a Yggdrasil sin embargo sigo aquí, cumpliendo mi promesa al lado de Surt el cual se está comportando muy extraño… sin embargo el también cree en la justicia, esto es lo mejor para Asgard y ahora es otro compañero quien me mira traicionado, Shura, no puedo permitir que ganes.

-salto temporal/ pelea contra Loki-

-Milo…-llame.  
El caballero de escorpio desvió la mirada hacia mí un segundo buscando mis intenciones que intente aprovechar para disculparme pero él no me lo permitió.

-Para, NO ES EL MOMENTO, tenemos que derrotar a Loki…-dijo con una sonrisa para continuar con su ataque, asentí y lance la ejecución de la aurora a la par de la aguja escarlata de mi amigo, ya después tendría mi oportunidad.

_Después de la batalla_

Nuestro tiempo prestado por Odín en este mundo se está acabando y todos se están despidiendo, busco a Milo con la mirada y lo encuentro mirando desde la lejanía la interacción de Aioria con esa chica Lyfia; es hora de aclarar todo y tal vez dejar este mundo con el sabor de sus labios, el me ama y yo lo amo a él, esta es nuestra oportunidad antes del final.

Cuando me acerco a lo noto distraído por lo cual lo empiezo a llamar desde la distancia aunque él no se da cuenta, cuando llego detrás le vuelvo a llamar ya un poco dubitativo, no sé si me está ignorando o que le pasa-¿Milo?-

Se gira y me contesta, levanto las cejas, estaba distraído, no importa, esta es mi oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar, pero me vuelve a detener y dice que no hay necesidad de disculpas, mi corazón se llena de gozo y quiero decir mis sentimientos, pero me vuelve a detener, parece que…. NO… no puede ser, él está rechazando mis disculpas, no porque me perdone o me encuentre libre de culpa, tampoco por amor…no el también… parecía que él estaba negando nuestra amistad y ponía en duda mi papel como caballero…no, no podía permitir que siguiera diciendo esto

-PARA, entiendo que estés enojado por mi decisión, pero entiende que se lo debía a Surt, su hermana…-pero de nuevo me interrumpió.

-TE EQUIVOCAS, TU NO ENTIENTDES COMO ME SIENTO, ACASO NO JURASTE AL RECIBIR TU ARMADURA PROTEGER A TODOS LOS INOCENTES, o es que una promesa con un humano es más importante que tu promesa a un dios? porque talvez la muerte de la hermana de Surt haya sido la muerte de una inocente causada por ti, pero aquello fue un accidente; en cambio las vidas de los inocentes que se perdieron cuando Yggrasil los absorbió, NO LO FUE, aquellas vidas se perdieron de manera planificada, vidas que debiste de haber intentado salvar pero en vez ayudaste a condenar por una promesa, intentaste lavarte las manos de la sangre de un inocente manchándolas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes, no me vengas con la excusa de una promesa, acaso salvaste el alma de ese sujeto? Acaso no será juzgado por las muertes que causo? Mas importante el alma de uno vale más que la vida de cientos en tu opinión como caballero?- Duele, sus palabras duelen, él no puede estar hablando en serio, él no puede pensar de verdad eso.

-BASTA MILO SOLO LO DICES POR QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI- Si así es el de verdad no piensa eso de mí son solo celos…

-En el pasado eso hubiera sido cierto pero ahora…- dijo antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza- ahora eso no importa, honestamente no sé qué siento hacia ti, más importante aún no se si siento ALGO hacia ti –continuo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi corazón dolía y me preguntaba si en mi cara se reflejaban mis sentimientos, pero incluso aunque lo hicieran solo desvió su mirada y continuo – pero te equivocas si crees que mi opinión esta nublada por mis sentimientos, al fin de cuentas esta generación de caballeros dorados solo nos lastimamos en ese aspecto, Aioros lastimo a Aioria con su decisión hace 14 años a pesar de haber sido la mejor decisión como caballero y todos perjudicamos a Aioria por años con el estigma de hermano del traidor pero él no lo sostuvo contra nosotros, incluso lo podría llamar como uno de mis mejores amigos aunque el pasado no está perdonado, Saga y Kanon se perjudicaron entre si y al santuario, de niño los admiraba mucho por lo cual me dolió enterarme de la verdad pero eso no impidió que Kanon fuera nuestro compañero en la batalla contra Hades, batalla que por cierto aún no termina y que le agradezca a Saga su anterior ayuda, así que no digas que los sentimientos nublan mi juicio porque no soy ni el primer caballero de ser lastimado emocionalmente, ni fue la primera herida emocional que he recibido- termino con la mirada desenfocada, me pregunte en que estaba pensado, en los caballeros de bronce que continuaban peleando en el inframundo? En nosotros? En el pasado?

-Creí, creí que, nosotros…- dije dubitativo… que debía decir si mis esperanzas estaban rotas… si de verdad el ya no me amaba? Podría salvar por lo menos nuestra amistad?

-Lo siento – dijo antes de besarme la frente para posteriormente girarse a ver que Aioria ya casi terminaba de hablar con Lyfia, dándome la espalda dijo su despedida – recuerda que no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar-

Con sorpresa mire a mi alrededor y aunque había gente feliz con que todo termino aun podía ver a la distancia gente que intentaba sacar otras personas de lo que quedaba de Ygrassil, la boca se me lleno de ceniza y el cuerpo se me puso pesado, Death Mask y Afrodita que habían traicionado a Athena en los tiempos de la locura de Saga, habían hecho más por proteger a la gente de Asgard que yo, y la verdad es que no se si de verdad salve el alma de Surt…Milo tenía razón en sus reproches, pero mientras que con Milo hubiera sido un ligero final Feliz si me perdonaba, una disculpa para los perjudicados aquí no beneficiaría a nadie.. He incluso aunque lo hicieran las palabras no saldrían de mi boca… se habían perdido muchas vidas de inocentes y solo al final hice algo para salvarlas... pero solo pude ayudar gracias a Afrodita, si no mi estadía aquí, mi cumplimiento de la promesa a Surt solo habría aumentado la pérdida de vidas, Milo… No, el caballero de escorpio cayó ante las raíces por estar herido… por heridas que yo ayude a causar y Shura cayó ante mí. Sin Afrodita eso hubieran sido la fuerza de tres caballeros dorados que no pudieron ayudar a la gente de Asgard… tal vez nada frente a Loki con Gungir pero antes de que la lanza fuera liberada la fuerza de 3 caballeros no hubiera sido nada despreciable en la protección de este pueblo... De tanto pensar mi cuerpo se empezó a desvanecer antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión… Sin recibir perdón alguno por mis acciones, lo último que sentí fue mi armadura yendo al inframundo para ayudar a Hyoga… que opinaría de su maestro si supiera lo que paso aquí?


End file.
